1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium to which a magnetic element is applied, and a method and device for reading information of the medium, and more particularly to a medium to which applied is a magnetic element from which information formed of the magnetic element applied to the medium is read depending on a combination of detecting circuits having detected the magnetic element applied to the medium among plural detecting circuits for detecting the magnetic element, and a method and device for reading information of the medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, there are provided various methods and devices to enhance security such as prevention of leakage of confidential information, personal information and the like, prevention of counterfeiting of valuable securities by unauthorized copying and the like.
In order to prevent counterfeiting of valuable securities and the like, there is proposed, for example, a method of preventing counterfeiting of valuable securities and the like by using special paper having a special pattern or a latent image of a special ink or the like which contains an infrared absorption agent to produce the valuable securities and the like.
This method is configured to prevent counterfeiting by identifying that when valuable securities and the like produced using special paper are copied by a scanner (image reading device), a copy machine or the like, a particular pattern, a special ink or the like formed as a latent image on the special paper is printed in a visible state indicating a reproduction.
For example, there are proposed anti-falsification paper that makes it quite difficult to counterfeit by a color copy machine or the like or to counterfeit paper for securities and securities using the same, and an image processing device and method capable of adding a particular pattern without fail even if a particular original document is attempted to be reproduced.
The proposed anti-falsification paper is configured to inhibit counterfeiting by forming anti-falsification paper which has a paper wafer or a piece of fiber coated with ink containing a metameric coloring material and a paper wafer or a piece of fiber which is colored with an ordinary color ink which is seen having the same color phase under ordinary light such as sunlight as the ink containing the metameric coloring material woven in substantially the same amount into a paper base formed of pulp fiber, so that two types of spots having a different color phase appear on color-copied valuable securities.
The proposed image processing device and method indicates that the image of an original document and the image of a transfer material are compared to judge peculiarity of the original document, and an output image of the original document having the peculiarity is output after fabricating without fail, and it can be used as a key to specify a location of the copied device if a particular original document (e.g., paper money) which normally must not be copied is copied.
But, what are indicated above are configured to detect a particular pattern which is given to paper when image information of paper is copied and printed out or to identify that paper is a copy because it is copied with a particular pattern added. Therefore, it is desired to propose a method and device that disables copying of paper immediately without scanning the paper or judging whether or not paper is a particular original document, and to propose anti-falsification paper or the like.
The method of detecting a particular pattern given to paper optically by scanning the paper may have a possibility that the particular pattern is falsely detected if the area having the particular pattern has dust, dirt or the like. Therefore, it is desired to propose a device and method having high reliability to inhibit copying by surely detecting non-copiable information given to paper without being influenced by the above situation.